


Our first White Day.

by DrAwesome2000



Category: Persona 5, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Aquariums, Dorks in Love, F/M, Flowers, Gifts, Hamato Thieves Universe, Teen Romance, White Day, fancy dinner, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAwesome2000/pseuds/DrAwesome2000
Summary: Akira and Makoto celebrate their first White Day together.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Bebop (TMNT), Kurusu Akira & Flower Shop Owner (Persona 5), Kurusu Akira & Morgana, Kurusu Akira & Rocksteady (TMNT), Kurusu Akira & Sakura Sojiro, Kurusu Akira & Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Our first White Day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation of Shumako White Day in P5R. So this maaaayyyy contain spoliers for the game. At least only for White Day...
> 
> It was either this or a fic explaining how Akira and Rocksteady brutally beaten the shit out of Shido's shadow. But as much as I hate that bald, arrogant pile of crap, my love for Shumako and the thought of the Phantom Thieves being a huge family of dorks is much, MUCH bigger. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some Shumako White Day-fluff.
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Ann:** _So, you ready for tomorrow?_

**Akira:** _…what?_

The question snapped Akira from his thoughts. It was almost night-time in LeBlanc so Akira was helping Sojiro with business as usual. While the middle-aged man was in the kitchen, Akira was attending the bar. But they were not alone, there was also four of his friends and trusted comrades, Ann Takamaki, Anton “Bebop” Zeck, Ivan “Rocksteady” Steranko and the last but not least important, Morgana.

The avatar of humanity’s hope was comfortably sitting on Ann’s lap while the blond lady was gently scratching him behind his ears, right where he likes it the most. Rocksteady was, as always, sitting in the far most table in the café, reading the newspaper while enjoying a warm cup of coffee with mud and Bebop was sitting next to Ann, watching some sort of talk show on T.V. where they had a special guest. Some lady named Yukari Takeba. The Phantom Thieves knew about her due to Futaba being a HUGE fan of her work as Pink Argus. The question actually picks the warthog’s attention as with a raised eyebrow, he speaks right before the thief leader does.

**Bebop:** _What are you talkin’ about? Is there somethin’ special tomorrow?_

Ann turns her head to Bebop as she realizes the reason of the question.

**Ann:** _Oh, right. You’re American, aren’t you? No wonder you don’t know… Well, tomorrow is “White Day”?_

**Bebop:** _…White Day?_

As Bebop was still quite confused, Morgana hops off Ann’s lap, right on the counter and joins the conversation.

**Morgana:** _Lady Ann, exactly what is White Day?_

**Ann:** _Well, White Day is---_

**Rocksteady:** _White Day is special Asian celebration that started in the Japan in 1978, which is always one month after the Valentine’s. In that day, people give reciprocal gifts to those who gave them gifts in Valentine’s Day._

The four heroes turned to the mutant rhino right after he gave that sudden explanation. Even Sojiro stuck his head out of the kitchen only to watch at Rock with clear surprise. Ann would be a bit upset since Rocksteady interrupted her, but she is not since he was actually right. 

**Ann:** _That’s… actually right. Didn’t know you would know about this, Rock._

**Rocksteady:** _I don’t. I just found it in newspaper._

He hands his friends the newspaper he was reading and they find a small article explaining about what is White Day and its origins.

**Ann:** _Talk about something convenient…_

As Ann, Bebop and Morgana stared at the newspaper; the pieces in Akira’s head quickly fall in place as he realizes what Ann was trying to ask him. Before moving to Tokyo under those uncomfortable conditions, Akira never had a girlfriend before so he never had to worry about Valentine’s Day or White Day, except for the part where he gave a small gift to his parents as a sign of familial love and they sincerely reciprocated that love for their son. But tomorrow would be special. Not just any White Day. It would be his first White Day with Makoto Niijima, his girlfriend. His first White Day with his study partner in both love and life, together. Once again, his thoughts are interrupted by Ann’s sudden question.

**Ann:** _So, as I was saying, are you ready for White Day?_

Trying to hide his doubts as possible, Akira flashes his Joker-smirk and his usual air of confidence as he speaks.

**Akira:** _You bet I am ready. The real question is… is Makoto ready for what I’ve prepared for her?_

Ann just laughs at the idea of Makoto once again getting flustered to the point her face would be as red as possible. She could imagine it already; Akira preparing a dinner at a 5-star restaurant with a huge bouquet of flowers or maybe even serenading to her with Mona, Ryuji, Yusuke, Bebop and Rocksteady as backup musicians, causing the poor brunette’s face to become as red as a rose. Squealing at how corny the moment could be, Ann beams at him and keeps with the questions.

**Ann:** _Can I know what have you prepared for her? Come on, tell me!_

Raising a finger right in front of her face, Akira answers.

**Akira:** _Sorry, Ann. Not giving spoilers._

**Ann:** _Well that’s not fair…_

Ann just pouted while Morgana joined their little conversation.

**Morgana:** _He’s a gentleman, Lady Ann. It would be rude to reveal the details of his surprise before the day, don’t you think?_

Well, he had a point. She did not want to ruin Makoto’s surprise. Her pout is replaced by a slightly playful smirk.

**Ann:** _It’s fine. I’ll just ask Makoto for the details this Wednesday._

**Akira:** _That would be more appropriate. Considering she actually wants to speak with how flustered her face will be._

The four heroes and the café owner in the kitchen laughed again at the thought of “Tomato Niijima” (how they loved to call a flustered Makoto, she could thank both Akira and Futaba for the idea) for another few seconds. After her laughter died down, Ann fished her phone out of her pocket and checked the time.

**Ann:** _Crap, look at the time! I gotta go, guys. See you at school tomorrow._

As the blond lay bids farewell to her friends and walks out of the café, Akira just stands there, looking at the T.V. After a few seconds of making sure she is gone, he rapidly facepalms and heaves a loud groan of self-shame.

**Akira:** _Dammit!_

Sojiro walks out of the kitchen to see what is wrong with Akira. He sees the youngster’s face and finds an expression that says “ _Crap, I totally forgot”_. Sojiro deadpans and sighs in slight exasperation.

**Sojiro:** _You forgot about White Day…_

**Akira:** _I totally forgot about White Day…_

The middle-aged man, the non-cat and the mutant morons groaned in annoyance and facepalmed. Seriously, how could he forget something as important as White Day? Sure, this was his first White Day, but still!

**Bebop:** _Seriously, Boss-Man!_ _How the bacon could you forget something as big as this, yo!?_

**Rocksteady:** _Do you realize the situation you is in now? This is supposed to be the special night not only for you, but for Boss-Queen too! What will she say if she finds out you forgot?_

Steranko was right. There are very few things Akira hated the most, and disappointing his Queen was definitely on the “ _Top 5 things Akira Amamiya-Kurusu hates the most_ ” folder. The other four are feeling powerless when in front of an injustice, being forced to wait in long lines when either he is in a date with Makoto or hanging out with his friends, vomiting and handcuffs, especially being handcuffed. Groaning, he leans his head on the counter, completely ashamed of himself. 

**Akira:** _Crap, what am I going to do now…?_

**Sojiro:** _Get it together, kid… Sometimes, I don’t know if you’re fearless or just plain careless._

**Morgana:** _Actually, Boss… is a bit of both; mostly the second part._

Akira raises his head to both pout and fix a glare at the non-cat. Chuckling at the very rare sight of the leader of the Phantom Thieves displaying such childish behavior, Sojiro flashes his knowing smirk, crosses his arms and leans on the middle table.

**Sojiro:** _Fine. Listen up, and I’ll give you the recipe for the ultimate date._

The mutants, the cat and the raven-haired boy turn their attention to Sojiro.

**Akira:** _That would be really great, Boss._

Akira’s face beams with hope at the sudden statement as he walks around the counter and sits on one of the booths. Morgana, who shared the same bewilderment, sat next to Bebop and Rock at their usual table.

**Morgana:** _Whoa… so Boss has an “ultimate date plan”? We better listen in too, just in case._

**Bebop:** _Yo, Rock. Better take notes of this one. Who knows when are we gonna need it. He, he, heeeeeee~_

**Rocksteady:** _Already on it…_

Ignoring the warthog’s high-pitched chuckle and the fact that the rhino managed to unsheathe a notebook and a pencil, Akira puts his undivided attention at his caretaker and barista mentor. 

**Sojiro:** _Ok. Step One… You’re gonna need a gift. Without one, the plan is screwed. Can’t go wrong with flowers; just be sure to buy them **before** the date. Just remember; Surprise her. You gotta present them near the end, so you can’t let Makoto see you buying them during the date, got it? _

**Morgana:** _Flowers, huh. Rock, hope you’re taking notes._

The talking feline-like thief turns to the mutant Russian Rhino, who was apparently writing every detail of what Sojiro just explained. 

**Rocksteady:** _Note taken, comrade kitty._

**Morgana:** _Excellent. And don’t call me “kitty”._

Clearing his throat a little, Sojiro continues explaining his date plan.

**Sojiro:** _Step Two: Think about where you’re taking her. You want somewhere with the right atmosphere, but peaceful… Oh! How about Shinagawa? I just saw a commercial about a new aquarium exhibit there. May be a good spot, right?_

**Bebop:** _A date at an aquarium… yeah, sounds kinda cool…_

**Morgana:** _Did you write that, Rock?_

**Rocksteady:** _Already written._

As the non-cat and the mutant morons kept taking notes, Sojiro continues.

**Sojiro:** _Step Three: Once the date part’s over, you gotta take Makoto out to dinner. Somewhere nice too…_

**Morgana:** _A dinner date. A classic never fails._

**Bebop:** _Write that down, Rock. Write that down!_

Rocksteady was doing his best to keep up with the notes as he was writing as fast as he could at the point he snapped the pencil in two. Luckily, he rapidly unsheathes another pencil and keeps writing. But Sojiro’s face quickly displays a slightly worried expression. 

**Sojiro:** _… but it’s kind of last-minute to make reservations. All the fancy places get booked pretty fast around White Day._

**Rocksteady:** _Okay, da… too late for reservations --- wait, WHAT!?_

**Bebop:** _What!?_

**Morgana:** _What!?_

**Akira:** _What!?_

As if they had a scratched record in their heads, the four heroes stared at Sojiro, frozen in shock at the statement. He was right, today would be kind of late to make reservations, which meant the plan for the ultimate White Day-date with Makoto was officially and utterly ruined. Makoto would be disappointed of Akira, and Akira would be even more disappointed of himself for disappointing his Queen in such an important date.

**Akira:** _Dammit! NOW I’m screwed…_

Morgana, Bebop and Rocksteady could do nothing but to watch in sympathy at how the poor thief leader covered his face with both hands, ashamed of himself for not preparing a plan for such an important moment for both him and Makoto. Seeing the clear hopelessness on the boy who he considered the son he never had, Sojiro sighs and speaks up.

**Sojiro:** _Listen, kid. I don’t usually do this, but… I know a place._

The four heroes quickly turn their attention back at Sojiro; Especially Akira, who was recovering some of his lost hope. But Sojiro quickly raises a finger and clarifies.

**Sojiro:** _Can’t guarantee anything, though. I bet they’re full up, too. But you might get and edge if you mention my name._

The four heroes now stare at Sojiro with sheer bewilderment.

**Morgana:** _Wow, amazing!_

**Rocksteady:** _Comrade Sojiro has connections!_

**Bebop:** _Who thought someone like Sojiro would have something like that?_

Akira couldn’t even speak due to how surprised he was. Chuckling at the sight of the usual cheeky Akira getting speechless for once, Sojiro continues with his explanation.

**Sojiro:** _Now, Step Four: Once at dinner, you get to talking, enjoying yourselves… THAT is when you give it to her._

**Akira:** _The flowers…_

**Sojiro:** _Good to see you’re paying attention. It’s the perfect time to surprise Makoto._

Satisfied, Sojiro straightens up, takes his apron off and puts on his hat.

**Sojiro:** _…That oughta do it. Just follow the plan and you’re safe._

**Morgana:** _Wow, that plan is foolproof!_

**Bebop:** _Dang straight! You want the perfect date plan? Leave it to Sojiro!_

**Sojiro:** _Well, I’ve taught you my secrets. The rest is on you. Do your prep and make those reservations._

Akira stands up off his seat and thankfully bows to Sojiro.

**Akira:** _Got it. Thanks a lot, Boss._

As he straightens up, Sojiro gives him an affectionate pat at the top of his head. He could see Akira was quite desperate.

**Sojiro:** _No problem, kid. Good luck. On that note, I’m going home. It’s up to you now._

As Sojiro walked out of LeBlanc and Akira flipped the sign to “Closed”, him along with Morgana, Bebop and Rock put their asses to work.

**Morgana:** _You should start preparing right away._

**Akira:** _Right… Rock, the notes._

**Rocksteady:** _All prepared, comrade Boss-Man._

As Akira took a look at the notebook, he found all the stuff Sojiro explained to him. The notes were surrounded by a couple of Tic-Tac-Toe games and below there was… chibi-like doodles of Diamond and Joker beating Masayoshi Shido like a piñata… with a chibi-Joker blindfolded, holding what seemed to be a baseball bat and all…

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Akira and Morgana were now on the trickster’s bed. The mutant morons bid them good night and they walked back home after Akira and Mona agreed to meet tomorrow after school. After taking a better look at Rocksteady’s notes, both thieves started with their operation.

**Morgana:** _Ok. First step, the reservation. You remember the restaurant Boss talked about, right?_

Nodding with Mona, Akira unsheathes his phone and dials the number of the restaurant. After a few seconds, a member of the restaurant’s staff answers. _“Thank you for calling, sir. Were you looking to make a reservation?”_

**Akira:** _Yes. I would like to reserve a table for two on the 14 th, please. _

_“I’m very sorry, sir. I’m afraid we’re fully booked for tomorrow”._ The man at the phone spoke with a sincere apologetic tone. Akira bit his lip while Morgana just shook his head.

**Morgana:** _White Day is crazy, huh… But don’t worry. All you gotta do is mention Boss!_

Nodding again with the non-cat, Akira speaks again to the man on the phone.

**Akira:** _I’m a friend of Sojiro Sakura. He told me to call to this number._

_“Y-you’re a friend of Mr. Sakura’s!? My apologies, sir. If you could just hold for one moment…”_ Akira waited on the phone for a few seconds. Then, the staff member on the phone spoke back to him. _“Thank you for your patience, sir. You wanted a dinner course for two on the 14 th, correct? We will have a table ready for you”. _Both Akira and Mona shot their eyes wide open at the sudden change of voice and behavior from the member of the staff.

**Morgana:** _Holy crap… Boss has some serious clout!_

**Akira:** _I knew Boss was no ordinary man. But, still…_

After recovering from the shock and giving name and contact information to the staff member on the phone, Akira lays on his bed with Morgana on top of him and a huge, satisfied grin on his face.

**Morgana:** _Ok, dinner plans are locked in!_

**Akira:** _Step One of the ultimate dinner with my Queen: completed._

**Morgana:** _Now you just need to get the flowers, then off to the aquarium and dinner! We better get some rest while we can, it’s gonna be busy tomorrow._

**Akira:** _Right. Goodnight, Mona._

**Morgana:** _Goodnight, Joker._

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

At the next morning, right after school finished, Akira and Morgana met with Bebop and Rocksteady at Shibuya’s Underground Mall. Right at the moment they arrived, the raven-haired young man and his feline-like companion found the pig and the rhino chilling around next to one the clothes stores Ann usually hangs around. The four retired thieves shared a high-five at the moment.

**Bebop:** _Sup, Boss-Man and Mona?_

**Rocksteady:** _Did reservation work?_

**Morgana:** _Yes. Joker has the table ready for tonight._

**Akira:** _All we need to get is the flowers. And I know just the right place, follow me._

The mutant morons follow their leader to their destination: Rafflesia, the flower shop. Out of all the part-time jobs Akira had, the flower shop (only surpassed by his job at Crossroads) was the one he enjoyed the most and the one with the second highest payout (well, technically the third, but no way in either heaven or hell he was working at the Beef Bowl Shop ever again). Something about working with fresh beautiful flowers, the closeness with nature and the way he managed to get in touch with his feminine side in a healthy way always brought him some sense of peace in both his heart and mind. It was quite useful during the hard times the Phantom Thieves were forced to go through.

Anyway, the thief leader was cheerfully greeted by Hanasaki, the owner of the shop.

**Hanasaki:** _Oh! Kurusu-Kun, good evening! What brings you here today?_

Mirroring the warm smile on Hanasaki’s face, Akira answers.

**Akira:** _Good evening, Hanasaki-San. I would like to buy a special gift for White Day, please._

**Hanasaki:** _I see. A gift for your special someone, am I right? Ok, leave it to me!_

With that same cheerful expression, Hanasaki walked inside her store and carefully selected the most appropriate flowers. After a few moments, she returns with what Akira knew was the perfect gift: a bouquet of **Scarlet Roses**. Wrapped in white paper and tied in the middle with a beautiful red ribbon. Something in the color of the lowers reminded him of both Anat’s head and mostly, Makoto’s deep red eyes. To say Akira was pleased by the gift would be a bit of an understatement.

**Hanasaki:** _That should do it. I tried to keep it as simple as possible. Okay, that comes out to…_

Grateful, Akira was looking for his wallet. However, as he was about to fish the money out he was suddenly yet respectfully stopped by Bebop and Rocksteady, who were already paying for the bouquet.

**Rocksteady:** _We cover this, Boss-Man._

Before Akira could let out some sort mixture of appreciation and concern for them paying for his gift, Zeck interrupts him.

**Bebop:** _No, no, no, no way, Boss-Man. Consider this a little “Thanks” for everythin’ you’ve done for us._

**Rocksteady:** _Da. Even Comrade Mona cooperated with paying for gift._

Surprised, Akira took a look at his bag from where Morgana popped his head out. With a gentle headbutt at Akira’s cheek, the non-cat speaks up.

**Morgana:** _You’ve been taking care of me all this time, so… I need to express appreciation for you, too._

With a thankful nod and a warm smile towards them, Akira receives the bouquet from Hanasaki.

**Hanasaki:** _Good luck! I’m rooting for you!_

After thanking Hanasaki for the bouquet, Akira, Morgana, Bebop and Rocksteady walk to a more quiet part of the Underground Mall. 

**Akira:** _Guys, seriously. Thanks a lot._

**Bebop:** _Like we said, Boss-Man. It’s nothing._

**Rocksteady:** _Now you all have to do is call Boss-Queen and take her to date._

**Morgana:** _Don’t worry about me. As a gentleman who knows his manners, I’ll stay with Futaba so I won’t disturb you during your date._

Without further ado, Akira unsheathes his phone and quickly calls Makoto. After a few seconds that seemed to be hours, the brunette picks up her phone.

**Makoto:** _Akira, hello. Is something wrong?_

**Akira:** _No, I’m fine. I was just wondering if you wanna come with me to Shinagawa._

For the way Makoto answers and her sudden light gasp, Akira could deduce she was surprised by his proposition.

**Makoto:** _Okay… Thank god you called, actually. I was kind of worried since today is, well… you know._

Akira tried to stifle a chuckle and kept talking.

**Akira:** _So, I take that as a “yes”?_

**Makoto:** _Definitely. Let me get changed and I’ll meet you there._

**Akira:** _Ok. Love you, Queen~_

In that moment, Makoto could swear Akira was both smirking and feeling the flush on her face right now.

**Makoto:** _I… um… love you too, Joker._

Makoto hangs up the phone and a smirking Akira turns back to his friends.

**Rocksteady:** _All good?_

**Akira:** _Hell yeah._

**Bebop:** _Aight, Boss-Man. Sweep her off her feet._

**Morgana:** _Good luck out there, Joker!_

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

This was not the first time Makoto Niijima has ever visited an aquarium. Her father had taken her a few times to aquariums when she was a little girl. The most recent time was when Makoto was in grade school and during a weekend, her father took her to take a look around, it was only the two of them since her sister Sae was busy studying for some important exam. But that was a long time ago.

Today, though, Makoto once again has the luxury to visit an aquarium with not her father or Sis. This time, it was with another equally important person: Her study partner in love and life, Akira Amamiya-Kurusu.

Despite not being the first time visiting an aquarium, there was something in Shinagawa’s that made the experience something similar to magical. Perhaps was the illumination, the way the banks of fish moved so coordinated they were practically huge single organisms, or the fact she was spending this time with someone she truly loves and she knows love her back. Whether if it is any or all of those reasons together (who is she kidding? Is ALL of those reasons together), it did not matter; this moment was indeed truly special for Makoto. 

Snapping out of the hypnotizing trance Makoto, who was holding hands with Akira while gazing upon one of the many fish-filled tanks of the aquarium, turned her boyfriend and asked something she has been wondering since they met in this place.

**Makoto:** _Akira. Um… You asked me out because it’s White Day, right?_

With a hearty chuckle Akira leans and gives a soft peck at the crown of her head.

**Akira:** _Of course I did._

With that answer accompanied by usual smirk, Makoto sighs in appreciation as she draws circles on Akira’s hand with her thumb. As she is about to speak up, Akira noticed a slight pink dusting her cheeks, something the trickster always considered cute no matter what.

**Makoto:** _On Valentine’s Day, well… I must admit I truly enjoyed the experience. And it does make me happy seeing you putting some effort today… so, thank you._

Seeing her pleased, Akira lets go of her hand so he can wrap his left arm around her waist and give her hip an affectionate squeeze. Makoto responds by wrapping her right arm around Akira’s middle back and leaning on his left shoulder. Both lovers sighed in total comfort as they were still gazing upon the fish tank.

After a little while, once night was starting to become present in the busy Tokyo sky, both lovers walked out of the aquarium, still wrapped in their warm embrace. Still trying to keep PDA as minimum as possible, but they didn’t actually care; they just walked together enjoying the mutual company and shared body heat during this beautiful moment. Makoto was slowly rubbing Akira’s middle back while he was gently caressing the curve of her hip. Both of them were tempted to give their partner an affectionate ass-squeeze, but they had to refrain from doing so since they were in public. Going back to reality, Makoto raises her head from Akira’s shoulder and speaks again.

**Makoto:** _Akira?_

**Akira:** _Yes, my Queen?~_

**Makoto:** _Are you hungry? We could get some dinner if you want…_

Both lovers stop walking and Akira turns his eyes to lock with Makoto’s.

**Akira:** _That’s the best part. I actually have a reservation set for a restaurant._

Makoto’s eyes suddenly shot wide open. Did Akira really reserve a table for them today? Well, actually she shouldn’t be surprised… this is Akira she’s talking about. Still, with a sweet, excited smirk she puts her hands on Akira’s face-cheeks and steps on her tip toes to give him a quick loving kiss.

**Makoto:** _Ok, now you’ve got my hopes up, Romeo! We’d better get going._

With a nod and another quick kiss, both lovers made their way to the restaurant.

*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

Once arriving to their destination, Akira and Makoto found themselves sitting together in a small square table next to a crimson curtain that covered the whole wall. All of the silverware was properly prepared for their dinner and there was also a small glass vase with cute yellow flowers. A nice detail, actually. Makoto spoke as she tried to be as respectful as possible while looking at her surroundings. There were many couples as well in the place; clearly all of them had the same idea of a dinner date today. She couldn’t blame them, though. This restaurant practically screamed “ _Romance and elegance_ ”.

**Makoto:** _This restaurant… truly is lovely. How did you know about this place?_

**Akira:** _Actually… Boss recommended it._

**Makoto:** _Boss? Really?_

After thinking for a few seconds, she chuckles softly.

**Makoto:** _I can totally see it. Boss always seemed to be a renaissance man in my opinion. Although…_

She turns to Akira and flash that sweet warm smile Akira always loves so much about her. He actually couldn’t help but flash a smile of his own.

**Makoto:** _…if you’re trying to be unbelievable smooth, it’s working. Especially earlier, when you went to the staff to get our reservations. You were so composed. That was the most adult I’ve ever seen you._

Akira scratches his nape and flashes a sheepish smile at Makoto.

**Akira:** _You’re making me blush… thanks, though._

The thief advisor chuckled at the fact she actually managed to make Akira blush for once. But her face quickly turned into one of slight concern.

**Makoto:** _I’m sorry. I need to step out for a moment…_

Without losing any composure, Makoto steps out and walks away from the table. Where is she going, anyway? Maybe the bathroom? That would be the most logical answer, but of course he’s not asking. He’s a gentleman, dammit! Instead, Akira was pondering about when it would be the perfect moment to give her the bouquet. While still thinking, he sees Makoto returning to their table.

**Makoto:** _Sorry about that._

**Akira:** _No problem._

The thief co-leaders spent more time with their date, enjoying the high-quality dishes offered by the staff, chatting and sharing future plans. Makoto spoke about her goal of becoming police commissioner while Akira shared more details about trying to study for entrance exams for Tokyo U in order to study Political Science. Makoto couldn’t feel more proud of how determined her boyfriend was in is goal to bring a better change to society. Akira could say the same about his beau.

After a few moments of comfortably conversation, the lights in the restaurant suddenly went out and a voice spoke through a megaphone. _“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us in this special day. We wish you all an unforgettable night. With one last finishing touch from us…”_

**Makoto:** _What’s going on?_

At the moment the brunette asked, the curtain started to rise; revealing that there was a window huge enough to cover the entire wall. Their surprise? A beautiful sight of Tokyo night. All the streetlights, buildings, the Sky Tower and even the cars passing around the highways were giving an amazing spectacle of lights for all the couples in the restaurant to enjoy. The way the whole city was illuminated was making everyone in the place believe they were giving such a show on purpose, and Makoto wasn’t the exception as she gazed upon the view with a wide smile and eyes almost as wide as a deer in lights.

**Makoto:** _…Wow!_

Seeing she was beyond enjoying herself in this date, Akira deduced this was his opportunity. He called her out and unsheathed something from next to the right side of his seat.

**Akira:** _Makoto… I know this may be a bit cliché. But, this is for you…_

**Makoto:** _What…?_

Makoto’s eyes shot wide open as she saw Akira giving her a bouquet of beautiful red roses. The bouquet was enveloped in white paper and there was a cute red ribbon tied in the middle part of the gift.

**Makoto:** _Akira, I… But, you… Thank you._

Still shocked for the surprise, Makoto slowly took the gift and gently embraced it, her face was both flushed and flashing a huge smile. Perhaps it was the lights in the place, but Akira could’ve sworn there were small happy-tears running down her cheeks.

**Makoto:** _This seems unreal, like something that only ever happens on TV. Now that is happening to me, I… I don’t know what to think. I’m just so happy. It is because I don’t have experience in these things? Akira, do you think I would’ve known what to say if I’d had a boyfriend before?_

As a response, Akira gently takes her right hand and their fingers intertwine together.

**Akira:** _To be honest… who cares?_

Without losing that smile, Makoto carefully places the bouquet on the table and wipes the tears with her now free left hand. He was right, that didn’t matter. What is important right now is that she was here, with him, in this important moment.

**Makoto:** _You’re right. I’m so happy to have you as my boyfriend. Nothing else matters. I guess you planned everything to the smallest detail, right? Seriously, thank you…_

**Akira:** _Everything for my Queen~…_

She leans a little directly to Akira. Seeing the signal, the trickster leans in too. Soon, both lovers locked lips, sharing the bond they had with each other. Feeling a bit bold and in a good mood for the date, Makoto gently pushed her tongue inside Akira’s mouth. Akira rapidly parts his lips a little to allow Makoto’s tongue to share a short playful dance with his. It would’ve been quite inappropriate, but all of the couples in the restaurant were sharing affection the same way (without going too far, of course). Breaking the kiss for the sake of oxygen but still holding hands, Makoto goes back to her seat and her face becomes more relaxed.

**Makoto:** _You know, now that I think about it… this is just like you._

**Akira:** _What do you mean?_

**Makoto:** _Whenever you go to this much trouble, it’s always for someone else’s sake… I seriously need to start following your example._

Smiling, Akira gives her hand an affection squeeze and traces circles on it with his thumb.

**Akira:** _There’s no way you won’t be able to pull this off._

Makoto gave him an appreciative nod. Then, her face becomes more flustered and her voice a little more nervous.

**Makoto:** _Um… hey. Sis isn’t going home tonight, so… do you mind spending the rest of the night… together?_

Makoto suddenly shots her eyes open and violently shakes her head.

**Makoto:** _D-don’t get me wrong! I-I don’t to come off as clingy or anything --- will you stop laughing!?_

She scolds her beau as he was trying his best at stifling his laugh (and failing).

**Akira:** _I’m sorry. Is just… you sure look adorable when you’re flustered. As if you weren’t adorable already._

**Makoto:** _…you charming bastard._

And now ladies and gentlemen, “Tomato Niijima” groans as she leans her face on the table. Her boyfriend couldn’t help but keep chuckling at such a cute sight.

**Makoto:** _Ugh, it’s all this… romance in the air. I don’t know how to deal with all of it._

**Akira:** _That’s why you don’t have to deal with it alone, Makoto. Study partners, right?_

Makoto raises her head off the table and locks eyes with Akira. The faint gleam coming from those steely dark-gray eyes told her he wasn’t teasing this time. He was expressing how much he loved her and cared for her. Makoto’s heart fluttered for what seemed to be the thousandth time this night. Despite the flush dusting her face, she smiled and spoke up.

**Makoto:** _You’re right. That’s why we’re study partners, right?_ _Besides, if it’s just for one evening… we can lean into it, right?_

**Akira:** _So… my house or yours?_

With a playful smirk, Makoto places a finger on her chin and come up with an answer.

**Makoto:** _I think I’d be in the mood for LeBlanc coffee and curry before school.~_

With a chuckle and his signature Joker-smirk, Akira raises Makoto’s hand and gives her knuckles a soft kiss.

**Akira:** _My humble house it is, my Queen.~_

Once they finished their dinner date, Akira and Makoto walked to LeBlanc, ready to enjoy the very few time they had left before Akira had to go back to his hometown. But they weren’t sad, on the contrary. They were happy to no end. Because they knew this will not be their last date, no. THIS was just another important part of their life not only as study partners, lovers or close confidants.

…But as family.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I finished this one, I think I'll write a similar event for Leo and Karai. This universe is supposed to be for both Persona 5 and TMNT 2012 after all. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice day.
> 
> Stupid virus...


End file.
